


Sharing a Bed with your Teammate

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Concerned Alex, Cuddling, Japan 2019, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Carlos stays the night with Lando after he loses his key card. Alex certainly has something to say about it when he finds Carlos in Lando's bed the next morning.
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sharing a Bed with your Teammate

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Another installment for the series. I honestly have no idea how this series is going to go so please let me know your thoughts. I have some chapters lined up, it's just a case of everything falling into place. Here we have Carlos sharing a room and bed with his teammate after he loses his hotel key card. Lando is then disturbed by Alex the next morning who is shocked and concerned to see a certain Spaniard sleeping in Lando's bed. I thought it would be good to have a story with Alex in it seeing as he seems to be really good friends with George so it would be the appearance of overprotective Alex. Hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think of it and this series!

Carlos cursed as he fumbled about with his pockets to find his room key card. It was missing. Did he remember to lift it earlier? Had he dropped it? Had it been misplaced? He really didn’t want to go back down to reception. There had been a problem with the room when he’d first arrived, actually there had been many problems with his stay in the hotel so far. Sadly for Carlos, the receptionist didn’t seem to be a big fan of his, whether it was because he complained a lot, he didn’t didn’t know but he sure didn’t want to go down and be faced with an angry receptionist. It could wait until the morning. He’d explain to someone else that he needed to get into the room because he’d lost the card and that he needed to get his belongings. As it was Saturday, he’d be checking out in the morning so it wasn’t as if the hotel would have to put up with him for much longer. He’d pay for the missing key card. There was no arguing around that, he had no idea where it was. The only problem that Carlos now had was finding somewhere to sleep. Realistically, he should just go down to reception and get another key or ask for someone to get access into the room. Not Carlos. He didn’t want to bother anyone. He looked at his watch. It was after 9pm. The drivers had gone to dinner together then spent time in the lounge. Carlos had gone on a walk with his trainer as the weather had calmed down. He had returned to his room with the intention of settling down for the night. That wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Carlos wondered whether Lando would still be up. He was aware that his teammate would occasionally go to bed early. He could stay with Lando but he didn’t want to disturb him but he was running out of options in terms of who he could spend the night with. In truth, he prayed that Lando was still awake as he raked around for his phone and pulled up his messages. He managed to look through Lando’s messages for his room number and decided against messaging him. The Spaniard turned around and headed for the lift. He hoped that the teen would still be awake. Eventually, the lift stopped on Lando’s floor and Carlos stepped out and headed in the direction of his teammate’s room. When he got to the door, he knocked hesitantly. After a moment, the door opened and he was faced with Lando. The teen frowned at him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lando asked.

“It’s a bit embarrassing, but I’ve lost my key card. Can I stay here tonight?” Questioned Carlos who blushed.

Lando looked puzzled.

“Why don’t you go and ask reception for another key?” He asked.

Carlos sighed.

“I would but I’ve annoyed them already. I don’t want to be a bother. Besides, we check out tomorrow. I’ll just go to reception in the morning, pay for another key or something then go and grab my stuff.” He replied.

Lando just stared at his teammate for a moment. He then held the door wider so that Carlos could come in.

“Get in.” He said.

Carlos smiled and stepped into the room. He stood there awkwardly as Lando shut the door. The teen came to stand beside him and coughed slightly.

“I don’t want to be a buzz kill but I’m really tired, so is it okay if we just sleep?” Lando asked as his face flushed red. 

Carlos nodded then looked around the room.

“Where am I going to sleep?” He asked hesitantly.

Lando bit his lip.

“You can take the bed and I’ll have the sofa.” He decided.

Carlos frowned.

“No, Lando. It’s your room so you should have the bed, I’m just intruding. It’s race day tomorrow, you need a good night’s sleep. That won’t happen if you sleep on the sofa.” He insisted.

“I can’t let you take the sofa, then you won’t sleep.” Argued Lando.

Carlos turned around to look at the bed then looked back at Lando.

“Why don’t we share the bed? It’s big enough.” Asked Carlos.

Lando looked over at the bed then looked back at Carlos. He bit his lip, feeling nervous but found himself nodding. Carlos smiled at him and he tried to relax. He’d never shared a bed with another man before, only George. It will be fine, he told himself. It’s only Carlos. 

“I’m going to get ready for bed.” He told Carlos.

The Spaniard nodded and remained standing, not wanting to tread on Lando’s toes. The Brit went over to the bed and reached out for his pajamas then headed in the direction of the bathroom to get dressed. 

“I won’t be long.” He said to Carlos, softly.

Lando wondered if he should tell George about this. How would he feel? He hadn’t mentioned the kiss to George only because he didn’t want things to get awkward around the paddock between him, Carlos and George. His boyfriend wasn’t the jealous type but this was Carlos. He wondered if his teammate liked him. Lando did like Carlos but only as a friend. Things had gotten awkward after the kiss but Lando didn’t want to bring it up in conversation and he certainly didn’t want to bring it up tonight when it was race day tomorrow. Deep down, Lando knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to let his teammate sleep here, especially in the same bed as him but he didn’t want him to sleep on the floor in the hallway. Where else would he go? Lando took his time brushing his teeth until he eventually surrendered and left the bathroom to face his teammate. Carlos was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his hands. Lando went to stand in front of him.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he looked down at his teammate.

“I have nothing to wear to bed. Everything is in my room.” Carlos mumbled.

Lando sighed. It wasn’t as if he could lend the Spaniard any of his clothes. They would be too small for him. He looked down at his own clothes, a white t-shirt and old jogging bottoms. He was at a loss of what to suggest. Carlos looked up at him and he looked embarrassed again. 

“I don’t really want to sleep in these clothes. Is it alright if I take them off? Don’t worry I won’t sleep naked in your bed.” He asked.

Lando swallowed hard.

“Yeah that’s fine.” He replied.

The teen made his way to the left hand side of the bed. He didn’t mean to look over at Carlos but he couldn’t help it. He watched on as Carlos took his t-shirt off to reveal his toned stomach. Lando felt his throat go dry very quickly. Carlos was handsome. Really handsome. Lando shook his head and turned away to open up the covers and get into bed. He really shouldn’t be thinking about how good Carlos looked when he was taken. Carlos wasn’t taken but Lando was and he cursed himself for thinking that his teammate was good looking. Lando didn’t get to witness the Spaniard pulling off his jeans. When Lando was settled in bed, he frowned as Carlos stood at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to sleep in the same bed as you?” Carlos rambled.

Lando rolled his eyes.

“Just get in.” He stated.

It was ironic that Carlos was questioning the move when he had suggested that they share the bed in the first place. Lando didn’t want to argue any further, he was tired and just wished that Carlos would hurry up and get into the bed. His teammate moved slowly towards the other side of the bed, pulling the covers back and lying down. He discreetly made sure that there was enough distance between the pair as he didn’t want to make his teammate uncomfortable. Lando said nothing as he watched Carlos turn onto his side with his back facing him. He reached out to the wall by his bedside table to switch off the main lights. The room was plunged into darkness and Lando turned away from Carlos so that their backs were facing each other.

“Good night, Carlos.” Lando called out.

“Good night, Lando.” Replied Carlos, softly.

Night passed into morning and the two McLaren drivers were still asleep when the sun arose. Lando was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on a door. It took him a moment to realise that someone was knocking on his hotel room door. It also took him a moment to realise that Carlos was now cuddled into his back, warm and strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist. When did that happen? The knocking continued and a disgruntled Lando made his way out of bed, detaching the arms from around him, ignoring the grunt that he got in reply as he made his way to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Alex standing there.

“Hey, are you ready?” Alex asked.

The teen frowned at him. His friend just rolled his eyes.

“We’re meeting George for breakfast downstairs. I take it you forgot. It’s alright, I’ll wait inside for you.” Alex said as he tried to get into the room.

Lando tried to shush and push Alex back both at once but it wasn’t enough to stop Alex from making his way into the room, enough that he could see Carlos in Lando’s bed. Alex gasped and let Lando push him out of the room. The Red Bull driver was left standing in the hall with Lando in front of the door, keeping it open slightly so that he wasn’t locked out but shut enough that Carlos wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Why is Carlos in your bed?” Alex asked, frantically.

“He’s lost his room key, he came to me asking if he could stay the night.” Lando replied.

“But he’s sleeping in your bed.” Alex nearly shrieked.

Lando hit him on the shoulder and looked around the hallway to make sure no one could overhear them.

“Alex, I promise you. There is nothing going on. I slept on the sofa.” Lando lied.

He didn’t know why he lied but he didn’t want Alex to freak out when there was nothing to freak out about. 

“So Carlos is allowed to stay in your room but George isn’t?” Questioned Alex.

"It was George that said we should sleep in separate rooms. We don’t want everyone to know, Alex. We deserve a little bit of privacy. Besides, do you really think it would be fair of me to let Carlos sleep in the hallway or something?” Argued Lando.

Alex sighed. He couldn’t argue with that but he still didn’t like that Carlos was currently sleeping in Lando’s bed.

“I won’t tell George anything.” Said Alex, softly.

“There’s nothing to tell.” Mumbled Lando.

The teen peeked his head into the room to see if he could hear Carlos waking up but the room was just filled with the deep breathing of his teammate. He turned back to look at Alex.

“I’m going to wake up Carlos then get ready. Give me 5 minutes.” He said.

He only had time to see Alex nod slightly before he closed the door on his friend. He sighed. Quietly, he made his way back into the room, grabbing Carlos’ t-shirt and lobbed it at his face before grabbing his clothes that he left on top of the suitcase last night when he’d actually remembered his morning plans. He didn’t have the heart to laugh at his teammate, who grumbled at being disturbed and attempted to throw the offending object back onto the floor.

“I have to meet Alex and George for breakfast. You need to get ready. I’m going to use the bathroom just now.” Lando said impatiently and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

He knew he was being slightly difficult with his teammate but Alex’s rude awaking had now left him unsettled. He didn't have to explain anything to Alex. Nothing was happening. Carlos wasn't going to know about Alex walking into the room, however, because Lando wasn't going to tell him. The Brit threw those thoughts away as he quickly washed and threw his clothes on before leaving the bathroom. He was glad to see that Carlos was ready and back in his clothes.

“I just need to use the bathroom.” Carlos mumbled.

Lando nodded and made his way over to his suitcase but was intercepted by Carlos who grabbed his arm gently.

“Thank you for letting me stay.” He whispered.

The pair stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Carlos smiled and dropped his arm, letting Lando go as he made his way into the bathroom. 

“Good luck with reception.” Lando called to the closed door.

He grinned slightly when he heard a muffled groan behind the door. Quickly so as not to keep Alex waiting any longer, he grabbed his suitcase and key card before heading to the door. The ride downstairs was awkward. Lando knew it didn’t need to be but he didn’t know what to say to his friend and he didn’t want to bring up Carlos in conversation. Alex let Lando check out whilst he hung around in the lobby waiting for George. He smiled at his friend who was also dragging his suitcase rather reluctantly behind him. Alex clapped George on the shoulder and got one in return and watched as George made his way over to Lando. The brunette wrapped an arm around Lando’s waist and saw the way that Lando smiled up at his boyfriend. No there was nothing going on. Lando was telling the truth. He played on his phone as George and Lando left to put their luggage in a secure room for the teams to deal with later. When George and Lando returned to meet him, he noticed that they were holding hands discreetly. He smiled at them and they made their way towards the restaurant for breakfast. It wasn’t awkward for Alex or Lando after that. Carlos wasn’t brought into the conversation as the boys talked about the upcoming race and their plans for the race. When the trio headed into the lounge to wait for their cars which would take them to the track, Alex kept his eyes on Carlos as he noticed him making his way back to reception. He saw Carlos looking over at Lando who was too busy chatting with George to notice. Alex didn’t like the look that Carlos was giving Lando. It was a soft look, but Alex thought there was something more. Should he be worried? He knew that George and Lando were in a happy and loving relationship. Was Carlos jealous? Did he like Lando? Alex wasn’t sure but he knew deep down that he would probably have to keep an eye on the Spaniard for the sake of his friends.


End file.
